Tatiana Trouvé
Tatiana Trouvé est une plasticienne française, née en 1968 à Cosenza, Italie. Elle vit et travaille à Paris. Biographie Après avoir passé son enfance à Dakar, elle poursuit ses études d'art aux Pays-Bas et à la Villa Arson de Nice. Opérant principalement par installations, elle se consacre à partir de 1997 à une seule œuvre, le Bureau d'Activités Implicites (BAI) pour lequel elle met en place des constructions miniatures ou, depuis 2006, des maquettes de "lieux implicites" dénommés Polders (lieux de travail déserts, studios d'enregistrements et bureaux vides). Posés à même le sol ou fixés au mur, les éléments qui les composent s'adaptent à l'espace réel en même temps qu'ils suggèrent donc un autre espace. Ils peuvent se nicher dans les recoins d'une pièce, être placés au milieu de celle-ci ou contre un mur. Cet ensemble est une tentative pour fixer une image de son propre cerveau au travail, aussi bien qu'une représentation caricaturale du capitalisme et de la bureaucratie. Par ailleurs, Tatiana Trouvé a également développé une série de Modules, banques de sons reconstituant tous les espaces où elle a du attendre : Module d'attente, Module administratif, Module de grève, etc... Distinctions * Prix Ricard S.A. 2001 En 2001, Tatiana Trouvé obtient le Prix Ricard S.A., décerné à l'issue de l'exposition Lost in the supermarket qui se tint à l'Espace Paul Ricard. * Prix Marcel Duchamp 2007 Le 20 octobre 2007, elle est lauréate du Prix Marcel Duchamp, décerné à l'occasion de la FIAC et qui lui permettra de faire l'objet d'une exposition monographique au Centre Pompidou au printemps 2008. Le jury du Prix a voulu saluer, selon le communiqué de l'ADIAF, "l’univers très personnel de l’artiste, le rapport qu’elle entretient aux matériaux et aux espaces ainsi que la consistance de son projet artistique et le caractère visionnaire de sa démarche" Citations "Time Snares" par Christophe Kihm Dans un entretien accordé lors de la 52e Biennale de Venise, Tatiana Trouvé affirmait réaliser à l’occasion de l'exposition de Robert Storr «une installation qui proposerait (…) de rentrer dans l’espace d’un dessin»… ces passages du dessin au volume, ces jeux de dimensions où se formulent des espaces intermédiaires situent précisément le champ d’expérimentation formel au sein duquel le travail de l'artiste s’est toujours déterminé. L’exposition Time Snares poursuit de manière très directe ces investigations formelles et en radicalise les moyens comme le propos. On peut donc la concevoir comme une tentative, formellement très épurée, d’hybridation d’un espace à deux dimensions avec un espace à trois dimensions. Il fallait sans doute avoir à l’esprit les dessins de la série Intranquillity et les Polders de Tatiana Trouvé pour percevoir le jeu de résonances que cette proposition entretenait avec eux. Des premiers, on reconnaissait des objets comme ces casques en résine évoquant ceux, vieillots, des salons de coiffure, un petit lit métallique pour enfant au sommier en lanières de cuir noir, une structure d’abribus aux dimensions réduites et comme « évidée » de ses éléments… ; des seconds, on percevait la réminiscence de signes et de formes comme cette barre horizontale supportant des peaux de cuir trouées… Ces éléments, changeant de dimensions, c’est-à-dire de volume et d’échelle, étaient tous comme tenus ou reliés – au sens figuré comme parfois au sens propre – par des barres verticales ou horizontales droites, courbées ou brisées. Sur la partie gauche de l’espace d’exposition proliférait encore un ensemble de sculptures métalliques à trois branches, corsetées et lacées de cuir blanc, brun ou bleu… Squelettes d’architectures publiques, structures contraintes par des lanières qui semblent les maintenir debout, casques en attente, peaux en équilibre… tout semble ici à l’arrêt et pourtant tout circule : les couleurs et les formes se répondent, elles se métamorphosent en signes qui à leur tour s’animent en un jeu d’écho… Dans ce glissement des vitesses et des temps, c’est toute une mélancolie qui s’empare de l’abstraction des lignes et de la rigueur des traits découpant l’espace, modifiant et la vision et les sentiments du spectateur au gré de ses déplacements. Car ces objets, ces signes et ces formes sont des empreintes, des indices ou des traces, dont l’ensemble constitue l’archive d’un espace et d’un temps, confrontant ainsi le spectateur à l’énigme d’un monde flottant, vidé de toute présence, comme absent à lui-même. Et si l’on doit entendre une nouvelle fois la citation de l’artiste donnée au début de ce texte, on comprendra alors que seul le glissement des temps permet d’ouvrir l’œuvre à une expérience où se rejouent les dimensions de l’espace. Car il ne suffit pas de franchir une porte pour entrer et sortir de ces lieux intermédiaires : il faut changer d’état, et pour cela entrer dans une machine à démonter, à remonter et à distordre le temps. C’est aussi bien de cette machine que de cette lutte contre le temps que Tatiana Trouvé n'a jamais cessé de réinventer les formes. Expositions(sélection) *2000 Hollywood ne veut pas de moi..., Galerie Vallois , Paris ** Le Quartier, Centre d’Art Contemporain, Quimper *2002 Tunnel Airlines, Galerie Georges-Philippe & Nathalie Vallois, Paris ** Polders, Palais de Tokyo, Paris *2003 Kunstverein, Fribourg **''Aujourd'hui, hier, ou il y a longtemps..., CAPC, Bordeaux *2004 ''Juste assez coupable pour être heureuse, MAMCO, Genève *2005 Il est arrivé quelque chose, Galerie Vallois, Paris ** Djinns, Centre national de l’estampe et de l’art imprimé, Chatou ** Pièce radiophonique (en collaboration avec Pierre Alféri & Lucien Bertolina), Radio Grenouille, Marseille ** Une peinture sans qualité, FRAC Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, Villa Tamaris, La Seyne-sur-Mer *2006 Etranges Mécaniques, FRAC Île-de-France, Rentilly ** La Force de l'art, Grand Palais, Paris ** Notre histoire..., Palais de Tokyo, Paris *2007 "Prix Marcel Duchamp", Cour Carrée du Louvre, FIAC 2007, Paris ** Think with the Senses - Feel with the mind, 52e Biennale de Venise, Venise ** Art Unlimited, Art 38, Bâle ** Air de Paris, Centre Pompidou, Paris ** Double blind, Palais de Tokyo, Paris ** Villa Arson, Nice ** Z.P.C. Volet #3 : Entreprises singulières, MAC/VAL, Vitry-sur-Seine *2008 "Lieux de Vie", Abbaye Saint André, Meymac, France ** 4 between 3 and 2, Centre Pompidou, Paris ** Je reviendrai, MAC/VAL, Vitry-sur-Seine *2010 : « Il Grande Ritratto », Kunsthaus de Graz *2011 : « Éloge du doute », Punta della Dogana, fondation François Pinault, Venise, Italie *2013 : Émoi et moi, MAC/VAL *2015 *2017 Sans réserve ‎au Mac/Val **Triennale de Yokohama 2017 ‎ (← liens) *2018 Debout ! , exposition de la Collection Pinault, au Couvent des Jacobins et au Musée des Beaux-Arts de Rennes Galerie Image:Ttrouve05.jpg|''Notre histoire..., 2006 Image:Ttrouve07.jpg| ''Think with the Senses - Feel with the mind 2007 Image:Ttrouve21.jpg|''Je reviendrai'', 2008 Polders Exposition Émoi et moi, MAC/VAL 2013 Installations , 2007 Debout ! Musée des Beaux-Arts de rennes, 2018 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1968